Le courage croît en osant et la peur en hésitant
by laureline57
Summary: Sakura se rend en mission sous ordre de Tsunade dans un village du pays du feu pour aller récupérer un parchemin. Pendant cette mission, Sakura va rencontrer quelqu'un qu'elle ne pensait pas rencontrer mais celle-ci n'hésitera plus en le rencontrant ...


**Le courage croît en osant et la peur en hésitant.**   


Tôt le matin, Sakura se rendit dans le bureau de la Godaime car celle-ci l'avait appelé. Dans le bâtiment, elle croisa Shizune qui venait juste de sortir du bureau de l'Hogake avec une pile de livres dans les bras. Les deux jeunes femmes se saluèrent puis quelques mètres plus loin, Sakura frappa à la porte du bureau de la Godaime. Lorsque Sakura eu une réponse de celle-ci, elle entra dans son bureau qui était sans dessus dessous. La femme vit signe à Sakura de s'approcher du bureau et lui tendit une feuille sur laquelle était inscrit son ordre de mission ainsi qu'une carte lui indiquant le lieu précis d'où elle devait se rendre. Sakura jeta un coup d'œil à la feuille et regarda ensuite la femme qui était en train de trier une pile de dossier.

- " Tsunade-Sama, vous désirez que je me rende dans une ville du nom de Inazawa pour aller récupérer un parchemin ?

- Oui, un seigneur du pays du feu s'est fait dérober un parchemin des plus confidentiel et nous a demandé de le récupérer le plus rapidement possible. Nous avons appris d'ici peu que ce parchemin se trouvait chez un truand d'une grande richesse et qu'il le vendrait au marché noir dans peu de temps. Ta mission consiste à le récupérer. Tu as deux jours pour effectuer cette mission seule.

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

- Bien, je te souhaite un bon voyage.

- Merci, à bientôt."

Après cette entrevue, Sakura sortit du bureau et rentra chez elle pour préparer ses affaires. Elle pénétra dans sa chambre, prit son sac et mit dedans des armes, un nécessaire de toilette, un kit de soins, de l'argent et des vêtements de rechange. Elle avait prévue de prendre ses repas et de se loger dans des hôtels.

Elle partit le lendemain à l'aube. Quand elle quitta le village, le brouillard était présent sur les routes et la fraicheur du mois d'Avril n'arrangeait rien. Elle remonta le col de sa cape et se mit à courir pour se réchauffer.

Dans la soirée, elle arriva à Izanawa. La ville était en période de fête, lumière, lampions, stands, foule étaient au rendez-vous. Elle marcha un peu et trouva un hôtel dans une rue proche de l'avenue principale. Elle demanda une chambre à la réceptionniste qui lui tendit une paire de clef. Elle la remercia et se rendit dans sa chambre. La chambre était chaleureuse. Un grand lit avec des draps blancs était prêt d'une grande baie vitrée qui rendait sur l'avenue principale, une grande armoire se tenait en face de la fenêtre et entre celle-ci et l'armoire se tenait une coiffeuse avec un grand miroir. Sakura posa son sac, prit son nécessaire de toilette et se dirigea vers les bains. Après une bonne heure passer dans ceux-ci, Sakura décida de profiter de l'ambiance du village. Elle sortit de sa chambre et partit vers un stand de dangos. Elle en dégusta quelques uns et alla jeter un d'œil aux autres stands. Elle s'amusa à un stand de fléchette, de tir et de pêche aux poissons. Avant de commencer sa mission, elle décida d'aller boire un verre car toutes ces activités lui avait donné soif. Elle se rendit dans un bar. Elle commanda un cocktail de fruit et se mit à le siroter tranquillement. Proche d'elle, un jeune homme portant une cape noire avec une capuche sur la tête était en train de boire une coupelle de saké. Elle l'observa du coin de l'œil et remarqua que le jeune homme lui faisait des œillades de temps en temps. Rouge de honte, elle finit son cocktail, paya et sortit de l'établissement. Elle couru jusqu'à la maison du truand et se cacha dans les branches d'un arbre. Voyant que le chemin était dégagé, elle se glissa à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle aperçu un homme gisant sur le sol. Elle s'approcha doucement et remarqua qu'il était mort. Elle continua d'avancer et remarqua que plusieurs hommes avaient subi le même résultat que le premier garde qu'elle avait croisé. Elle fouilla une par une les pièces de la maison quand elle tomba sur la dernière. Elle ouvrit discrètement la porte et aperçu quelqu'un portant une cape noire et une capuche sur la tête tenant un parchemin. La personne ayant reconnu une présence se retourna et dans un mouvement vif se retrouva derrière Sakura. Elle attrapa un kûnai et affronta son ennemi en lui portant quelques coups qu'il para avec son sabre. La jeune femme recula et se mit en posture de défense. Le jeune homme la voyant faire en fit de même.

- " Le parchemin que vous avez prit donner le moi sinon j'utiliserai la manière forte pour vous le reprendre."

Voyant que son opposant ne bougea pas de sa position, elle n'avait d'autre choix que de l'affronter. Elle se remit à attaquer son opposant de plus belle. Elle constata qu'elle n'avait pas le dessus sur cet homme. Un homme ? Oui, Sakura avait bien identifié qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. Après un dernier coup, Sakura recula et n'eu pas d'autre choix que d'utiliser des techniques médicales pour arriver à ses fins. Elle concentra son chakra dans ses mains et se jeta sur l'homme qui esquiva toutes ces attaques. Ce qui l'énerva fortement et sans s'en rendre compte elle finit par terre, plaquée par l'homme son visage juste au dessus du sien. Elle ne pût apercevoir son visage car la pièce se trouvait dans le noire, juste la lumière de la nuit l'éclairait. Elle essaya de se retirer de l'étreinte de l'homme en vain. C'est à cet instant qu'elle aperçu deux yeux rouges ...

Le Sharigan, prononça Sakura faiblement. L'homme releva doucement la tête ayant entendu ça et retira sa capuche. Elle se retrouva face à Sasuke.

- " Sasuke ...

- Sakura que fait tu ici ?

- Je suis en mission. Je dois récupérer ce rouleau."

Sasuke s'approcha du visage de la belle et lui chuchota sensuellement :

- " Tu veux vraiment le récupérer ?

- Oui, bégaya Sakura rouge comme une pivoine."

La jeune femme prit son courage à deux mains et essaya de reprendre le rouleau à Sasuke en vain. Il était plus fort qu'elle et avait le dessus sur elle. Sakura était plaquée au sol et assit sur elle se trouvait l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis sa tendre enfance. Elle avait seize ans et Sasuke avait quitté le village, il y à trois ans de cela. Au début, elle pleurait à chaude larme le départ de son amour mais au fil des jours, elle comprit que si elle restait dans son coin à pleurer elle ne le ramènerait pas au village. C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle alla demander à l'Hokage de faire d'elle sa disciple. Au départ, Sakura avait enduré de nombreuses difficultés et avait beaucoup souffert de son entrainement mais elle était forte maintenant et était devenue une experte dans le domaine médical. Lors de sa dernière rencontre avec le jeune homme, celui-ci avait tenté de la tuer. Heureusement que Naruto était arrivé à temps. Elle le savait. Si le jeune homme n'était pas venu à leur rencontre, Sasuke l'aurait tué sans aucune pitié. Maintenant, elle était au dessus de l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui l'avait blessé à plusieurs reprises mentalement et physiquement. Elle se ressaisit et regarda l'Uchiha dans les yeux.

- " Sasuke donne moi ce rouleau ! Je te préviens, je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer cette fois !"

Sasuke pût voir la détermination de la jeune femme dans ses yeux. Il afficha un rictus amusé et approcha son visage vers celui de la jeune femme qui rougit de plus belle. L'Uchiha s'en amusa et embrassa la belle sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Sakura et lui susurra :

- " Voyons Sakura nous le savons tous les deux, tu n'oserais rien me faire. Je peux faire ce que je veux de toi ! Regarde, je viens de t'embrasser et tu n'as toujours pas ..."

Sasuke n'en revenait pas ! Sakura venait de lui clouer le bec avec un baiser. Un baiser agressif et tellement envoûtant. Fière de son coup, Sakura toisa l'Uchiha et lui dit d'une voix que celui-ci ne connaissait pas :

- " Tu as dis que je n'oserai jamais, Sasuke ? Je te l'ai dis, je n'hésiterai plus avec toi et ..."

C'en était trop pour Sasuke ! La voir en dessous de lui dans une position des plus suggestive, il n'en pouvait plus. Elle était tellement féline ce soir. Ses cheveux rose se perdaient dans la pièce peut éclairée où ils se trouvaient. Il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage.  
C'est alors qu'il se pencha sur elle et plaqua son corps contre le sien l'embrassant de plus belle. Sakura poussa un gémissement de plaisir mais essaya de pousser Sasuke malgré cela elle n'y arriva pas car elle désirait cette étreinte plus que tout et quand Sasuke lui demanda d'ouvrir ses lèvres pour qu'il puisse approfondir le baiser, elle se laissa faire. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Sasuke rompit leur baiser pour que chacun puisse reprendre son souffle.

Sasuke n'en n'avait pas eu assez avec ce baiser fiévreux. Il décida de lécher le cou de la jeune femme en y laissant quelques suçons. Il descendit plus bas et passa ses mains sous la tunique de Sakura et la lui retira d'un coup. Il embrassa le corps de la belle. Sakura n'en pouvait plus non seulement les mains de Sasuke étaient sur son corps mais en plus il lui faisait des choses tellement sensuelles. Elle voulait qu'il aille plus loin et pour lui montrer son envie, elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et le mordit dans le cou. Sasuke poussa un grognement de plaisir et regarda Sakura dans les yeux. Elle le regarda en retour et lui échangea un petit soupir de plaisir signe qu'il pouvait continuer ses actions.

Il se releva doucement et colla le corps de Sakura contre le sien le temps qu'il dégrafe son soutien-gorge. Il plaqua de nouveau la belle au sol et commença à observer sa poitrine qui avait augmenter de volume en trois ans. Elle était maintenant douce et avait de jolie forme. Il lécha un de ses tétons et prit l'autre sein en main en le malaxant. Sakura poussa quelques cries de plaisirs, ce qui émoustilla Sasuke qui lui mordillât le téton. De nouveau la belle poussa un crie tellement érotique que Sasuke ne pouvait plus se retenir, il retira tout les autres vêtements que Sakura portaient. Elle se retrouva en culotte devant l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il lui pris la jambe la lécha et mordillât l'intérieur de la cuisse.  
Sakura voulait effleurer, toucher Sasuke. Elle attrapa la chemise de l'Uchiha et lui vola un baiser des plus félin tout en lui retirant sa chemise.

Sasuke surprit la laissa prendre le dessus. Il se retrouva au sol et Sakura au dessus de lui. Elle toucha ses muscles avec ses doigts et fit le contour de ceux-ci. Elle se pencha sur son corps et lui lécha un téton tout en le mordillant légèrement. Elle descendit vers le pantalon du jeune homme. Elle hésita à lui retirer mais le retira finalement et s'arrêta un instant. Elle était sur Sasuke et celui-ci était en caleçon. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle ne pouvait imaginer ça. Elle mit une main tremblante sur le caleçon du jeune homme et hésita. La voyant hésiter, il prit sa main dans la sienne l'embrassa, la mordilla et passa sa main sous son boxer pour prendre en main son sexe et commença de léger va et vient avec celle-ci. Sakura était de plus en plus rouge et observant la gêne de la jeune fille, il se rapprocha d'elle et lui susurra :

- " Sakura ... Tu hésites ? Je croyais que tu n'hésiterais plus ?"

Folle de rage et ne tremblant plus, elle augmenta la vitesse de ses va et vient pour le plus grand plaisir de Sasuke qui quant à lui poussa des grognements de plaisirs. Ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de constater et décida de lécher la verge du garçon en passant sa langue sur le bout de celle-ci pour au final la prendre en bouche. Sasuke poussa quelques grognements car le plaisir qui lui était procurer était si agréable. Il passa la main dans les cheveux de la belle qui se sentit frémir à ce contact. Et dans un grand moment de râlement Sasuke se déversa dans la bouche de la jeune femme. À bout de souffle, il prononça le nom de la fleur de cerisier qui se sentit rougir violemment. Il la prit dans ses bras et la plaqua contre le mur pour approfondir le baiser qu'il lui donnait. Elle passa ses mains derrière la tête du jeune pour que les deux jeunes gens puissent ressentir l'étreinte du corps de l'autre. Sasuke embrassa tendrement le cou de la jeune femme et la regarda dans les yeux. Sakura comprit que Sasuke n'en pouvait plus qu'il souhaitait la faire sienne de suite.

- " Sasuke ... Tu hésites ?"

L'homme s'en amusa et comprit que sa partenaire était prête à l'accepter. Il la pénétra doucement tout en vérifiant que la jeune femme ne souffre. Elle poussa quelques gémissements. Et d'un coup de rein, Sasuke rentra complètement en elle ce qui fit crier la jeune fille tout en s'agrippant au dos de l'Uchiha. Après un temps d'adaptation, Sakura réclama à l'Uchiha de reprendre leur ébat pour le plus grand plaisir de celui-ci. Au bout de plusieurs minutes et plusieurs cries, Sasuke se déversa et les deux ninjas se laissèrent tomber au sol. Sakura était toujours accrochée au corps du jeune homme qui quant à lui tenait la jeune femme. Sasuke se laissa tomber sur le dos. Sakura se retrouva sur le jeune homme en sueur et haletant. Il était tellement sexy qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser même si elle avait le souffle court. L'Uchiha accepta son baiser en passa ses mains dans le dos de la demoiselle. Sasuke regarda la jeune femme dans les yeux et celle-ci tomba sur le corps du jeune.

Lorsque Sakura se réveilla, elle se trouvait dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Elle se redressa et constata qu'elle était habillée. Au début elle cru qu'elle avait rêvé que rien n'était arrivé mais quand elle sortit du lit et qu'elle tenta de se lever, elle entendit quelque chose retentir sur le sol. Elle se pencha et trouva le parchemin qu'elle était venue chercher. Elle se souvenue maintenant que le jeune homme avait utilisé le Sharigan pour qu'elle s'évanouisse mais elle se souvenue des paroles qu'il lui avait dit avant qu'elle ne tombe sous son emprise ... "Sakura ...N'hésite plus avec moi".

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

J'espère que ce OneShot vous a plu ? C'est le premier que je poste sur ce site. :)

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews concrètes bonnes ou mauvaises, je les accepterai.

A bientôt pour une nouvelle fic ! ^^


End file.
